Disturbia
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Lilo & her family are visiting New Orleans. And who does Lilo run into that Nani suddenly hates? Dr. Facilier, of course. *Based on a video by Gracefullylmmature on YT.*


**OK! PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO GET WHY I DID THIS: I saw an awesome Lilo vs. Facilier video on YouTube, called "Meet the Villain **

**|| Lilo vs. Facilier [DPF]" by Gracefullylmmature. I asked her about it & she loved the idea. For see it, go here: "http: // www (DOT) youtube (DOT) com / watch ?v= 3wq0Z Cis1 PY" WITHOUT any spaces. And you should find it. If not, check out my favorites. I'm stazanshe. And I loved the video, so I decided this would be good to do. SO! ...**

**Disturbia**

**By**

**Carlint**

Lilo & Stitch ran down the streets of New Orleans. And Nani was chasing after them, telling her to stoop running & to be careful. Yeah, right. Lilo was almost everything, BUT careful when it came to adventures. As she rode on Stitch's back. She ran into a man, playing a trumpet as he & several other people danced by her. Lilo heard Nani's faint screaming behind her, getting closer & closer. She was dazed, so Nani finally tackled her right off of Stitch. The two rolled in circles on the ground until they ran into someone's legs. Nani & Lilo looked up.

A tall, slender man was in front of them, talking with someone. He turned around & looked down at them. Nani smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry…Mr…" she greeted. She pulled Lilo up & held her hand tight as she stood up to face the man.

"Dr., actually." the man replied, flipping his hat off his head & into his hand, smiling at her, casually. "Dr. Facilier, at your service." He pulled out a card from nowhere & handed to her. Lilo looked up at him suspiciously as Nani read the card. He smiled at her, drawing her in. She smiled, slightly.

"Oh, come on…" Nani said, breaking their thoughts. "You expect me to get involved in this? Come on, Lilo. You're in trouble." Lilo had forgotten she was being chased as Stitch followed them to their potential home. Facilier chuckled to himself as his shadow laughed its head off. He glared at it.

"What?" His shadow pointed at him & continued to laugh. He looked at his shoe; bird dew. "AUGH!" His shadow laughed so hard, he fell over & held his stomach as Facilier scraped his shoe on the ground. "Oh, shut up!"

Nani was pulling Lilo down the street pretty fast.

"Nani, who was that?" she asked.

"No one, Lilo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Because he told you his name. And I don't think I should be in trouble. I was just running around." Nani stopped. "And the man said…" She sighed & leaned down next to Lilo, holding her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Lilo." she said, "Stay away from that man. He's a voodoo doctor. He's guaranteed to be dangerous. If you do that, you won't be in trouble, deal?"

"Ok." Lilo said, pulling her arms behind her back & smiling widely. Nani chuckled.

"Good, then. Come on." She pulled Lilo along to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowd.

* * *

Later on, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, & Stitch walked down the street. Pleakley was disguised as a black-haired Earth woman. Jumba was again complaining over the clothes Pleakley made for him to "fit in" in New Orleans.

"Heh, heh, heh!! You cannot fit in in this place!" Jumba said.

"Can SO!" Pleakley yelled back. He saw Dr. Facilier talking with one of his customers. "Watch!"

"Uh…Pleakley…" Lilo said.

"Let him go. He'll make a fool of himself, is funny!" Jumba said, stopping her. Lilo shrugged. Technically, Pleakley was going near him.

"Why, hello there, handsome." Pleakley fibbed. "Care to show me around?" Facilier turned around. He saw Pleakley & jumped.

"Uh…who are you?"

"Why, I'm Isabella. I'm the new girl in town! Now, let's tango!" She grabbed his arms & pulled him up to her. Jumba & Lilo giggled.

"Pleakley!" Jumba called, "Is not tango! Is jazz musicals!"

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Pleakley said, looking back. Facilier kicked him in the leg. "OW!"

"I am busy at the moment. Now, _please _go away…" he said.

"Fine! You don't know what you're missing!" Pleakley called back as she stomped over to Jumba & Lilo. "Huh! I bet he doesn't know how to dance, anyway."

"Why don't you ask him?" Lilo offered.

"Because Pleakley dances like pancakes & waffles." Jumba said.

"Delicious?" Pleakley asked.

"No. Sloppy!" Pleakley yelled out as Jumba laughed like a maniac. Stitch had just been staring at every the whole time; stiffing at people's heels, grabbing food from the ground & eating it; usual curiosity. Lilo saw her two guardians were occupied, so she snuck over to Facilier as he waved goodbye to his customer.

"Hey, uh…my aunt Pleakley says you're not a good dancer. Is he right?" she asked. She knew Nani would be so embarrassed right now if she were here. Facilier shuffled his cards & laughed.

"Not at all." he said, "I love to dance! It's a thing around her, if ya'll haven't noticed."

"Yeah… noticed. Some guy danced into me earlier today & got yelled at by Nani." He laughed again.

"That the annoying chick who was with ya' earlier?"

"Yes. She is SO annoying! She still treats me like a baby! And I've saved the Earth 628 times!"

"Gosh, darlin'. That's a lot, huh? You're one of those under-estimated super girls?"

"Exactly! Well, ok. My dog REALLY helps a lot. But, technically, I have the brains. And Nani still doesn't think I can be out alone." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Between you & me, I think she's a little crazy." Facilier laughed again.

"Ya'll are fun to talk to." he said, "Tell ya' what; wanna come to my emporium for a tarot reading? It's free, for you today, as a first timer."

"Free? Really?"

"Totally!"

"Wait--what's a carrot reading?"

"Tarot." Facilier corrected, "I can tell about your past, our present, & your future…maybe some of that slack ya'll want will be in there!"

"Cool! Is it safe?"

"Sure. Just leave the arguing aliens to their busyness."

"Aliens?! What aliens? There's no aliens!" Facilier chuckled.

"Calm down, _chère_. I'm just messing with ya'll. Come on, hon." He grabbed her hand & lead her down the street, gently. She looked back to see if Jumba & Pleakley were following; they weren't. Until Stitch started sniffing the air for Lilo.

"What's up, Stitch?" Pleakley asked.

"Lilo!" Stitch replied, "Gone!"

"Oh no!" Pleakley practically screamed.

"Better lead us, 626." Jumba said.

"Ih!" Stitch replied, sniffing the air, "That way!" He pointed in Lilo's direction. He ran after her, as the other two followed. Stitch picked up speed as he smelled more of Lilo. Then, he started growling deep in his throat for Dr. Facilier's scent. He started to "bark" as the two came into view. Dr. Facilier looked behind him at the mutant alien after them. He gasped.

"Faster, chère!" he said, yanking her out of her tracks & running down the street with her.

"Wait! That's just…" Lilo protested.

"Just come on!" Of course, even being as tall as he was, Stitch was faster.

"Wait! He probably thinks I'm being kidnapped!" Stitch caught up to them as they made it to the alley & jumped onto Dr. Facilier's head. He let go of Lilo & tried to pull him off as Stitch scratched everywhere he could reach. She heard Dr. Facilier screaming & Stitch growling.

"STITCH!" Lilo yelled.

"Ooh?" Stitch asked, stopping to look at her. Dr. Facilier took this second of peace to grab Stitch's back by the skin & yank him off of his face. He slammed him on the ground. "Ow!" He started hitting him really hard with his scepter. Stitch curled into a ball to block the hitting.

"Stitch!" Lilo said, running towards him. Dr. Facilier stopped hitting him & grabbed Lilo's wrist. "Why did you hit him?" She sounded mad. He started to drag her into the alley as Jumba & Pleakley tried to help Stitch up.

"Pleakley, go deal with tall bad news man." Jumba said.

"Ok!" Pleakley said, running after them as Dr. Facilier started to open his door with Lilo pulling on his shirt. "Hey, you!" He turned around. "Yes, you! I'll call the rangers on you mister!" Dr. Facilier slapped him in the face with his free hand & grabbed his neck. He easily slammed him on the ground, hard.

"Ow! Watch it!" Pleakley yelled. He stomped on Pleakley just as Stitch & Jumba came around the corner. Dr. Facilier yanked his door open & shoved Lilo inside. Then, he hit Jumba over the head with his scepter & knocked Stitch out with a big rock he picked up. Then, he slammed the door on them. He made sure to lock it with a hint of purple magic dust so nothing cold get in. Lilo ran a couple feet away from him to keep her distance. She was panting.

"Why'd you do that!?" she shouted, "They were trying to help me!"

"Can't have them in the way." Facilier replied, "I could tell they'd be too much to handle."

"But…"

"Chère!" She stopped. "Calm down…" He sighed. "Remember that anyone would do the same if they'd just gotten attacked by a dog." Lilo paused to think this over.

"Well…you could've been nicer…" she said.

"Maybe so…" He walked up to her as she became nervous. He leaned at her side & showed her a card out a huge handful of cards. "But, now we're here, chère!" He slipped out from behind her & stood up, "Let's get on with that tarot reading. If you like, I won't say a word to Nani. She'll think I just happened to be in the same place you were."

"Probably should." Lilo said, "Nani freaks out a lot." He chuckled.

"So, then…" He slapped his fingers & a light came on at a table behind Lilo. She jumped & looked behind her. "It's ok, hon, it's just sound activated." Lilo nodded as he pushed her gently to the table. "Take a seat." She sat down in a chair as he let his shadow pull the chair out for him to sit in. He lifted up his shirt tails & sat down as the shadow pushed it in for him.

"Umm…was that…" she pointed behind him.

"Aha!" Facilier interrupted her, "Save your questions, darling. There'll be plenty of time to answer them." Lilo wanted to know about the shadow now, but she kept shut, even when it made itself obvious to her & smiled. She only looked nervous. "Ok…so!" He pulled out a large deck of cards & spread them out so wide they went in a full circle around his hands. "Take three!" He held them all out for her. Lilo started at the cards, as if concentrating. She finally picked one.

"Sorry, I like to choose my cards, carefully." she said.

"No trouble. Take your time." he replied, even though he wished she would hurry up.

"Ok." When she finally picked two more cards, he spread them out across the table in front of her face down. She went to lift one up. He slapped the card back down. She gave him a confused look.

"Sorry. But, I'll do the turning & flipping, ok?" She nodded. His shadow leaned over his shoulder & watched him talk. "Ok." He flipped over the first cad, which showed a picture of her & her old family. "You used to be part of a nice little family." He flipped it in circles, revealing Lilo & Nani, hugging each other, looking sad. "Ya'll were happy together until your parents got into a wreck. And you've been a broken family ever since." She gave a surprised face as she wasn't really sure what she'd expected.

"Now…" She looked at the middle card as he turned it over, "You live with your big sister & some new family members who've come to you along your lifetime." He flipped it around until it showed Stitch with her & Mertle & her friends laughing at her from across the street. "Your dog is your best friend, & you have friends who take advantage of you." She turned her head away from him & crossed her arms.

"I know just how that feels…" he added. She opened one eye & looked at him as he turned over the last card. "You're going to face lots of challenges & hard choices in your life. And they will change your life." He looked up as Lilo looked at the card with Lilo on it, looking confused. He chuckled when she gave a frightened face, "Not to worry, chère. Remember how you team up with your dog & make it through those challenges. You'll be fine." He paused when she seemed top calm down & she leaned over to see his shadow. He chuckled. "Did I ever tell you my shadow has a personality of its own?" She nodded her head no.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt ya'll." He looked at his shadow & it made itself perfectly visible for her to see, smiling like an idiot. "Watch!" The shadow held its hand out to shake it. Lilo hesitated. She reached her hand out to touch the shadow's. Then, it flinched away & quickly slapped her hand. Lilo backed up. "He gave ya'll a high five, Lilo." She smiled.

"Oh. Cool!" She gave him another high five. His shadow picked her up & swung her around, before putting her on the table. "Awesome! He's like a totally black mummy!" Facilier raised an eyebrow at her comment. And his shadow swooped under the table & behind her. She turned around. "…But, he's a lot faster than a mummy." she added. Facilier chuckled.

"Yeah, he's pretty fast." Lilo tied to step of the table, but she was too short. Facilier picked her up & put her in his lap. "So, what do you plan to do while you stay in New Orleans?"

"I want to find an undead monster or a spirit & battle it! I heard New Orleans is magic!" Lilo sounded eager now.

"Well, now, you're right about that. There's magic everywhere in New Orleans." He paused when she looked like she wanted to hear more, "Wanna see a magic trick?"

"Yeah!" He pulled out some purple dust in his hand & showed it to her.

"This is fun to do…watch." He blew it in the air & one of the candles on his table turned into a bird. Lilo laughed & clapped like a little kid who really couldn't talk. "That was nothing. Watch this!" He picked up some purple dust & tossed it in the air. It formed into sort of a bubble, revealing what everyone outside was doing. Different visions of the streets of New Orleans.

"Cool!" Lilo said as she watched. She saw Nani, yelling at Jumba & Pleakley about something in front of Facilier's door. She gasped. "Oh no! Nani must know I'm here! I'm doomed!" Facilier laughed.

"Say, wanna see another trick? This one just might get you out of trouble." Lilo nodded her head yes. He put Lilo on the ground & walked towards the door. Lilo continued to watch the TV in the air as she saw Jumba using Pleakley's head to get in. She giggled. Dr. Facilier blew some purple dust on the door so it was open-able. Lilo saw the door slam open in the bubble, right when she heard Facilier scream. She looked at him. Pleakley's head had worked now & the door flew open & hit him in the face.

"Uh oh!" Lilo said, running over to him.

"LILO!" Nani screamed. "Are you lolo?!" She grabbed Facilier's shirt for protection. "You're coming with me right now! And you're grounded!!"

"No! Nani, wait!" Lilo shouted as she tried to pull Lilo off of him.

"Let go of him!" she yelled.

"No! You hurt him!" Facilier looked p as he felt the tugging on his shirt. He glared up at them, dizzy. When his vision cleared, he saw Lilo mouth something to him; it looked like, "Do something!" At first, he couldn't hear anything. Then, he started hearing their screams.

"Tell her to let go!" Nani yelled at Facilier. He shook his head & sat up.

"Whoa, chère!" he said, grabbing her waist & pulling her away from Nani. Nani paused. He held Lilo close to him as he heard her crying, slightly. "You wanna give the girl a heart attack?"

"You be quiet, witch doctor!" Nani yelled.

"Yeah, dog whacker!" Pleakley added. Facilier looked offended as Lilo held onto him for dear life.

"Come on. Look at her!" Facilier protested, "Ya'll need to start being gentle with her."

"What's that supposed mean?!" Facilier sighed as seeing this wasn't going anywhere.

"I assure you…" He continued as he stood up with Lilo in his arms, "There's nothing wrong. We were just talking."

"In here?!"

"Well, of course. This is my home." Nani paused with nothing left to say besides,

"Just…get your hands off my daughter." He nodded as he let her down to her feet.

"Very well." he said. But Lilo clung to his legs & wouldn't let go.

"Lilo, come on." Nani said.

"I don't want to." came Lilo's muffled voice from his pants.

"Lilo!" Facilier gave her a cautioned expression. He put his finger to his lips to get her to quiet down.

"I can get her to go." he whispered to Nani.

"Yeah, right!" she replied. He leaned down & pulled Lilo off of him.

"Listen now, chère. Ya'll best be getting back home. Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure you'll enjoy your vacation." He looked up at Nani, "As long as your sister is nice to you, of course." Nani wanted to stomp on him, but she saw his charms working on Lilo & hesitated. Facilier looked back at Lilo. "So, go home…& uh…play with your dog or something. Ok?" He leaned towards her to whisper, "And I'll see around some time…" Lilo smiled at this.

"Ok." she said, "Come on, Nani, let's go home…" She walked out of the room & started to walk home, as if nothing had happened.

"That was impressive." Nani said, "But mark my words: Do not come near her again. Understand?" He didn't answer. She turned around. "Good day." She motioned for Jumba & Pleakley to follow her.

* * *

Later on, that evening, Lilo & Stitch were sitting on the porch of the house they would stay in during their time in New Orleans.

"Stitch, do you think Nani was right?" Lilo said.

"Ih!" Stitch replied.

"What?!"

"Sorry, Lilo. Dangerous."

"But, he was really nice. Why does Nani think he's dangerous?" Stitch shrugged.

"Don't know." Lilo sighed.

"Well, I want to explore. Maybe there's an experiment somewhere around w can talk to."

"Naga. Cousins on Hawaii."

"Oh…right. Well, your cousins aren't here & Mertle's not here… so…" Suddenly, Dr. Facilier's voice flashed through her head.

"…_you have friends who take advantage of you…"_ Stitch saw Lilo's trance.

"Lilo?"

"Huh?! Oh. Nothing. I'm just remembering stuff about Hawaii." Stitch nodded.

"Go explore?" he asked.

"Umm…" She looked around at her surroundings to see if Nani was around. She didn't see her, but she did see Dr. Facilier leaning on the wall. "Yeah. I have an idea. Let's race. You run around the block as many times as you can & I will, too. And whoever is home LAST wins, because that means they are less tired."

"Um. Ok, Lilo." Stitch ran off down the street & Lilo followed. She slowed to a stop as Stitch went out of sight. She smiled & ran to the other side of the street. She looked up at Dr. Facilier, who was tossing cards back & forth in his hands, as if bored.

"Hi." she said. He looked at her.

"Oh, hey there, chère." Lilo paused.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you calling everyone Sherry?" Facilier chuckled.

"Not Sherry. Chère. It's sort of like 'Hello, miss.'"

"Oh. So, you only call girls that?" Facilier laughed, quietly.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, you said you'd see me around. And I'm bored. Can we talk about something?"

"What about?"

"I don't know. I was meaning to discuss the importance of alien alarms with my friends, but they're in Hawaii."

"Alien alarms?"

"Yeah. Hawaii is filled with mutant aliens. I've tamed them all for the good of the island, but thee are still aliens out in space who might invade the Earth! We have an alarm on Hawaii, but shouldn't this island have lots of them?" Facilier found her ranting amusing.

"Well, now that would surely be helpful." He leaned on one knee to get at her level. "But, I don't recall ever seeing any signs of aliens."

"Well, it might be because Gantu would never suspect to come here to look for cousins."

"Hm?"

"Our cousins are aliens. Did you know that?" He rolled his eyes, but smiled to humor her. "And Gantu is a big fish-head alien who steals them all & takes them to the evil space gerbil, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel!" Lilo made claws with her hands & tried to make it sound dramatic. Facilier tried to pretend to agree with her & act like he had any idea what she was talking about. "You probably don't believe me, but if Gantu comes, you can watch Stitch kick his butt!"

"LILO!" she heard Nani call.

"Uh oh. It's Nani. Act natural." Lilo looked around, then bent over pretending to look for something. Nani ran across the street & saw her on the ground, crawling around.

"Lilo!" Nani shouted.

"What, Nani? I dropped a penny." she said. Nani gave an intense look. Lilo never looked at her.

"Ok." Nani looked at Facilier. "And what are you doing over here?"

"I always hang out on the streets & watch the activity." Facilier replied.

"Oh really? And you just happened to be over her while Lilo was looking for a penny?"

"Pretty much." Nani scoffed & pulled Lilo to her feet.

"Hi, Nani." Lilo said, innocently, "Oh, hi Mr. Person. What's your name again?"

"Dr. Facil…"

"Never mind that, Lilo." Nani pushed Lilo across the street with her, "I'll get you another penny."

**--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**Ok, maybe I rushed a little, but do you like it? XD**

**PS. I FORGOT TO PROOF-READ IT, SO DON'T GET ON ME OVER SPELLING AND GRAMMAR PLEASE! THANK YOU! XD  
**


End file.
